Sólo Mirándote
by Yeire
Summary: Siempre va al mismo lugar, siempre la busca y siempre la encuentra. Pero le gustaría poder hacer algo más, le encantaría morder ese labio inferior que ella atrapa tan insistentemente entre sus dientes. DrHr. 100 rr's de El Prinicpio de una Amistad.


_**Disclaimer:** Ok, los personajes no son míos, y el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia tampoco, ya quisiera yo :'(_

_**¡¡CELEBRANDO LOS 100 REVIEWS DE EL PRINCIPIO DE UNA AMISTAD!! GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LA HABÉIS SEGUIDO TAN FIELMENTE HASTA AHORA**_

_**SÓLO MIRÁNDOTE**_

Estaba allí de nuevo, en la puerta de la biblioteca, buscándola. Cuando menos esperanzas tenía de encontrarla, su cabello rizado apareció ante él, haciendo que su corazón palpitara dolorosamente¿por qué siempre le ocurría lo mismo? Odiaba las sensaciones que la sangre… que Granger despertaba en su interior. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con ella se quedaba clavado en el sitio, no podía moverse; una extraña sensación recorría su estómago, como si mil hormiguillas diminutas corretearan por allí sin darle tregua, torturándole cruelmente. Observaba sus movimientos tranquilos cuando se sentaba frente a una mesa y abría el libro, acariciando sus páginas. Era increíble verla, siempre había sido así. Ella nunca le miraba, siempre tenía su vista clavada en algún aburrido libro de clases, y aun así, él podía adivinar el movimiento frenético de sus hermosos ojitos color caramelo tras sus delicados párpados.

La observaba a ella y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía la maldita manía de morder su labio cuando había algo que le interesaba o confundía, y Draco odiaba cuando llevaba a cabo ese acto, pues era una necesidad imperante el morder ese labio él también. Y, sin embargo, la adoraba cuando colocaba su pelo tras sus pequeñas orejitas, pues le dejaba observar ese rostro que, aunque los demás decían no tenía nada de bonito, él encontraba increíblemente hermoso.

No tenía el cuerpo más deseable de la escuela, y sin embargo era el más deseable para él. Daría toda su fortuna por poder hablarla, besarla, tocarla… ¡Cualquier cosa! Y sin embargo a ella le era indiferente y hacía que el corazón de Draco agonizase y doliese como nunca había dolido.

Continuó mirándola. Esta vez leía _Mil hongos y hierbas mágicas _y, a pesar de que pociones, la asignatura a la que pertenecía ese libro, no era su clase favorita, ella no apartaba los ojos de la lectura, y él se enfureció. Llevaba ya cuatro horas en la Biblioteca, escondido tras un libro de Transformaciones mientras la miraba, y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, o a lo mejor sí lo había hecho y no quería demostrarlo. La sala estaba vacía, ni siquiera Madame Pince, que confiaba ciegamente en los dos Premios Anuales, estaba allí, y él seguía mirando a esa chica como bobo sin que ella le prestara la más mínima atención.

Observaba cómo se mordía el labio, con suavidad, y la imperante necesidad de morder aquel labio volvió de nuevo, cada vez con más intensidad. El rostro de la chica se alzó, su ceño suavemente fruncido, y sus miradas se encontraron. Él se quedó prendado de esos ojos, por un momento creyó que no había nada más en el mundo. Sólo ella, con sus ojos y sus labios y su pelo suavemente rizado. Luego se dio cuenta de que la miraba estupidizado y, con una mirada de asco, apartó sus ojos, provocando que ella pareciera afligida. Se sintió basura por haber provocado ese gesto. Era imposible no amarla, con sus pequeños gestos, insignificantes para los demás y tan importantes para él, pero odiaba hacerlo por las sensaciones que le provocaba mirarla y no poder tocarla, insultarla y no poder hablarla como cualquier enamorado lo haría, besar a otra e imaginar que eran sus labios los que tenía apresados entre los suyos. Se sentía como un maldito niño de cuatro años que se había comportado mal y al que su madre regañaba por maleducado.

Y a pesar de odiarla continuaba mirándola. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Era tan… ni siquiera podía describirlo. Era simplemente espectacular, y sin embargo odiaba amarla tanto como amaba odiarla. Y la quería¡oh, claro que la quería! Y era tan hermosa y tan pura con sus ojitos brillantes y su corazón de oro… no podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Y sin embargo vivía sin ella. No tenía sus besos, ni sus caricias, ni sus gemidos. No tenía nada. Nada.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban emocionados, sus labios rojos eran humedecidos en ese preciso momento por su lengua húmeda. Y sus manos… sus inquietas manos morenas aflojaban a la vez la corbata, perfectamente anudada hasta ese preciso momento. Observó sus manos. Sus dedos perfectos con esas uñas tan cuidadas… y pintadas de azul. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero le gustaba el color, y le gustaba aún más cómo le sentaba a ella. No llevaba anillos, ni pendientes, y sin embargo llevaba un pequeño relicario que, según había visto cuando ella se lo enseñaba a la menor de los Weasley, contenía la foto del trío dorado y una pulsera en la que, él suponía, debía de poner su nombre.

Era la única chica que estaba aún en algún lugar del castillo que no fuera su sala común, pues como día de San Valentín en Hogwarts se celebraría una fiesta de enamorados, apenas en unas horas, y todas las chicas estaban arreglándose para deslumbrar a sus chicos. Excepto ella, que estaba allí, en la Biblioteca, estudiando un libro de Pociones que, sabía, no le gustaba; pero que sin duda le serviría para la carrera que pretendía hacer que, según tenía entendido, sería Medimagia.

Observó cómo cerraba el libro, pero no se levantó de inmediato. Se levantó antes que ella y, cerrando el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Ella también se había levantado, con la diferencia de que había cogido su libro y se dirigía en ese momento a la sección de Pociones, un pasillo lóbrego y húmedo, medio escondido entre otras secciones más iluminadas y acogedoras.

Draco la siguió, consciente de que ella había sabido desde el principio que él la miraba escondido tras el libro de Transformaciones. Observando cómo se movían sus torneadas y hermosas piernas al andar, cómo su falda, que cubría un trasero en apariencia perfecto y una cadera ancha que le enloquecía, volaba tras ella con el movimiento de sus caderas, cómo su pelo, ya no tan enmarañado como antaño, se balanceaba a su espalda, cómo se ponía de puntillas y alargaba su brazo, mostrando una generosa porción de sus muslos que le enloqueció, para colocar el libro en su lugar. Y cuando se dio la vuelta sus piernas chocaron contra las de él, que no dudó en arrinconarla contra la pared y pegar sus cuerpos aún más, haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazasen y que sus pechos se uniesen, haciendo que él notase sus senos firmes contra su torso y que enloqueciera aún más.

Dejó el libro en su lugar correspondiente y, cuando se giró, su cuerpo casi chocó contra el del rubio, que la arrinconó contra la estantería.

Me repugnas. Una mueca en su rostro exteriorizaba sus pensamientos.

_Lo sé._ Una suave sonrisa en sus rojos labios.

Me das asco. Arrugó la nariz.

_Lo sé._ Mantuvo su sonrisa.

Te odio. Entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

_Lo sé._

Te quiero. Sus ojos brillantes acompañaron a su sonrisa enamorada mientras rodeaba su cintura y casi se volvía loco. Era estrecha, firme y podía rodearla casi completamente con sus grandes manos. Deslizó sus manos hasta situarlas a cada costado y cubrió con ellas toda la porción de cuerpo a su alcance, acariciando con sus dedos, por encima de la camisa, la piel que notaba ardiente bajo la tela. En ese preciso momento decidió que nada le gustaría más que poder rodear ese cuerpo por siempre. Era tan… manejable…

_Lo sé. Y yo también a ti._ Los ojos de ella también brillaron al tiempo que sonreía y le abrazaba por el cuello, provocando que un estremecimiento le rodeara de pies a cabeza debido a los dedos pequeños y calientes de la Gryffindor en torno a esa porción de piel tan sensible, casi la más sensible de su cuerpo. Hundió los dedos en la piel de sus costados, haciendo que ella sonriera complacida, y dejó que sus ojos brillaran ante tan tierna sonrisa, deleitándose con ella.

Y entonces la besó, suavemente, como nunca había besado a ninguna otra. Estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y recorriendo su espalda con las manos, hasta posarlas suavemente en sus muslos, por dentro de la falda. Ella gimoteó suavemente en el interior de su boca, y entonces sus lenguas se unieron, frotándose entre ellas, recorriendo el interior de sus bocas sin descanso, en una batalla sin fin. Él jadeó suavemente cuando Hermione tironeó con cariño de los mechones rubios de su cabello, y no pudo evitar clavar sus dedos en los muslos de ella, haciéndola gemir y apretarse aún más contra su cuerpo. Y cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron, uniendo sus frentes y mirándose a los ojos con una ternura y un cariño infinitos. Él aún sentía aquellas hormiguillas inquietas, de cuando toda esa locura empezó, que correteaban e incordiaban en su estómago sin descanso. Sus ojos marrones le quemaban, y sus labios rojos le mataban lentamente, le atraían con increíble facilidad. No deseando otra cosa mas que poner fin a todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto aborrecía, la besó de nuevo.

**FIN **

_

* * *

Bueno qué, os gustó¿?¿? Es un pequeño castigo de mi querida Beta (Aykasha–peke) por no expresarme tan bien como podría en mis otros fic, jeje xD Pero la verdad es que disfruté mucho haciéndolo y me satisfacen los resultados, de verdad. Así que espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Mil bikos a todos._

_Reviews?? Los merezco?? Sé que no, pero sabéis la ilusión que me hace?? _u.u

_Yeire_


End file.
